Four For All
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day twenty-three: With the ultimatum on the line for the football players, Santana and Brittany talk to Mike and Matt about staying with Glee Club.


_So the hiatus is over, I did my twenty-one ficlets and all... but I didn't want to stop ;) So I'm not! I want to see how long I can keep this up, one every day, so off we go :)_

* * *

**"Four for all"  
Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt**

After the ultimatum had been given, for the football players to choose between staying with Coach Tanaka and the team or with Mr. Schuester and Glee Club, it had called into question what the five of them would do… well, four. There was never any question as to who Kurt would choose, and that was promptly proven.

For Santana and Brittany, only two of those players' choices really mattered – Mike and Matt. The four of them had already been running in the same circles before, but since Glee Club, they had all grown much closer as friends.

So once they'd heard about the deadline, it didn't take long before they started to wonder… Would Mike and Matt stay with them in Glee, or would they decide to leave them to return to football? It didn't seem that long ago, the question wouldn't even need to be asked. They'd each joined to back up a friend, but it was about more than that now… All that was left to see was whether it had made enough of an impression on the guys… they wouldn't wait to find out.

It was Brittany who'd found out first, hearing it in passing. When she'd understood what it could mean for Mike and Matt, she went in a mad search for Santana. When she found her at her locker, Brittany let out a breath.

"We have a problem," she spoke. Santana turned to look at her.

"What kind of problem?"

"I heard Coach Tanaka is making the guys pick between Glee and Football." It didn't take long for Santana to catch 'the problem.'

"Well, I'm sure they'll…" Santana started, but then she had to stop, admitting to herself she couldn't actually 'be sure.'

"I don't want them to leave," Brittany leaned against the lockers next to Santana's. "But they'd be crazy not to, right?"

"Maybe," Santana shut her locker door. "I don't know." She turned to Brittany.

She had 'idea face.' That was what she and Quinn had called it, once they'd figured that was in fact what was happening. Originally, they thought she either had to pee or was eating something sour. Now though, they knew better.

"We can make them stay," Brittany spoke distractedly, nodding along.

"This isn't going to involve anything… shifty, will it?" Santana gave her a pointed look.

"Shift… Oh, no," she chuckled. "Please…" she scoffed, though her mind began to wander. Santana gave her arm a tap and she blinked.

"You have a plan?" she reminded her. Brittany nodded.

"Come on," she grabbed Santana by the arm, pulling her along.

It took them a time to find Mike and Matt. When they finally did, in the gym, the guys were shooting hoops. That was usually what they did when they needed to think.

When Mike caught the ball, he spotted the girls and grinned. "Well…" he threw Brittany the ball. She was not prepared and she ducked out of the way with a squeak Santana caught the ball off the bounce.

"We've been looking for you two." She threw the ball back. Matt caught it.

"So I guess you heard." The girls nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Brittany asked, seeming almost cautious, in case they'd throw her the ball again. Matt seemed pretty content to just keep it at that moment, bouncing and catching it from hand to hand.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," he shrugged, looking at Mike.

Brittany threw a look to Santana, 'discreetly' nodding to Matt before moving to him and stealing the ball from him, moving toward Mike. Santana just shook her head to herself and turned to Matt, who looked confused.

"Is she alright?" he nodded back to Brittany. Santana moved to sit in the bleachers, nodding.

"Trust me, she's fine." She looked back to him. "What about the decision? Are you going to the football team?" He shrugged.

"I like being in Glee Club, but… I don't know… There's my father, and the other guys on the team… the rest of the school… I don't want a slushie thrown in my face," he drew her back to laughing instead of resting on the rest. "I don't want to choose," he went to sit in the bleachers as well.

As Brittany had approached Mike, with the orange ball grasped in her hands, he'd given her a look as though to say 'come on, give it a shot.' She looked down to the ball hesitantly. Finally, she just threw it to him.

"Come on, it's not hard," he promised. She just smirked, leaving him to play with the ball on his own. He dribbled it about for a few seconds, but then he stopped, stepping up to Brittany.

"You're great in Glee Club… really," she nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I like being able to dance and all. I don't really get to do that too much on the team… except for that one time," he smirked, and Brittany laughed.

"Well if you stayed, you could keep doing it," she nodded along. "And it wouldn't be the same, if you weren't there." He looked at her, smiling gratefully.

"Alright, catch," he told her, knowing what just throwing it at her would do. She caught the ball and he stood back. "Take the shot."

"I suck," she warned.

"So does he," said Matt, as he and Santana came up to join them.

"Hey!" Mike pointed at him defensively, making Brittany laugh, getting her a little encouraged at the same time.

"Should I cheer? I am dressed for it," Santana smirked.

"Hey, we'll join you on that," Mike moved to stand with the other two, Matt nodding along with a chuckle as the guys 'assumed cheer position.'

"Alright, 'girls,' follow my lead," Santana laughed, throwing a look to Brittany – maybe her plan would work.

When the moment of the deadline, of the start of Glee and Football practice, finally rolled near, it was Brittany who'd first come to stand to look up at the clock. She stood looking up at it on her own for a while until the others came to join her one by one, equally as curious to see who would or wouldn't come.

The hour passed and they all whipped their heads back to look at the door, hoping they'd see the guys walk in. The more seconds went by, the more Santana and Brittany became concerned that the guys would not come.

Defeat was just settling in to take them when, finally, not one but both of their friends slowly came in. Relief flooded over the girls as they rushed up to welcome them. Brittany hugged Mike, Santana hugged Matt…

They had made the choice they'd hoped for. How much of a part they'd played in it, that didn't really matter, not as much as having their friends back.

THE END


End file.
